Silent Betryal
by Dangerzonex
Summary: Her insides leapt as she watched the superstar with cautious eyes. There was something different about him.His big brown eyes that was usually full of softness , held a unfamiliar hardness. (Set After 6/2/14)
1. A deep wound

Chapter 1 : These Deep Wounds

only silence. no one bothered to speak. not no one. she watched with confusion as he stood tall with a look of... she couldn't even pinpoint it at that moment.

"what the hell ?" she heard a voice behind her. she turned fora brief second and made eye contact with the blonde diva known as emma. she didn't bother to reply as she turned around towards the screen for one last time.

the sight was heartbroken to say the least. she watched as he left the ring not even bothering to spare a single spare to his beloved "brothers" as they laid across the ring and the words that haunted her.

"i win."

she couldn't believe it. no one saw it coming. not no one. she didn't bother to waste any time as she took off towards the door.

"paige wait -" she paused halfway through the doorway. "i know your hurting right now but i don't think this is exactly the right time to go looking for him." emma reasoned.

her words fell deaf to her eyes as she roamed through the halls. how could he ? to his own fucking

brothers ?

"you did the right thing out there seth..."

Paige felt a chill overcome her as she slowed her pace immediately recognizing the low and firm voice of no other then triple h gloating about the events that just happened not to long ago.

"don't worry about what happened out there. from this moment on you only worry about seth. understand ?"

A gasp ripped from her throat , And surged of anger shook through her. that no good son of a bitch.

"i understand."

Her eyes closed for a brief second before opening them again. she watched as both randy and triple h gave the two tone hair superstar a reassuring pat on his shoulder before departing.

Sensing eyes him , he looked up. her insides leapt as she watched the superstar with cautious eyes. There was something different about him.

His big brown eyes that was usually full of softness , held a unfamiliar hardness.

"you fucking coward. HOW COULD YOU !?" she yelled out. "TO YOUR OWN BROTHERS SETH."

She watch hopelessly as he quickly closed the distance between them. Her breathing stopped as he leaned , there faces inches apart.

"don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

Her eyes narrowed and with all her might pushed the superstar by the chest causing him to stumble. "your a fucking coward you know that. you no good piece of shi-"

his movements were to fast for her to comprehend. before she knew it his hand shot out pushing her into a empty locker room making her lose her footing and falling.

"what the hell-"

"don't."

she knew not to say anything. she continued to stay in her position on the floor as she glared up at him.

"i didn't want to do this you know."

"so why did you ?"

"you don't understand.."

"SO MAKE ME UNDERSTAND."

"I HAD TO DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME,"He roared. paige jumped , and hopelessly watched as he paced back and forth, "DON'T YOU GET IT."

"Seth-"

"SHUT UP , JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" his face was now red, " YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THIS TO THEM."

"your unbelievable." she finally stood up shaking her head in the process. " they trusted you seth, and you of all people know how important trust is to dean."

there was a brief sign of guilt that swept across his face before it went away.

"i hope this was all worth it. because you Seth Rollins just lost me."

not wasting any more time she proceeded toward the door. she grabbed the door knob and to her disappointment found herself slammed against the door with a seething seth pining her against the door.

"get your god damn hands off of me."

"or what mhm ? what exactly are you going to do paige."

he didn't see it coming (the irony of that statement) her knees raised and before he knew it he was on the ground grunting in pain.

"go the hell." she didn't bother to spare another glance as she flung open the door and with all of might slammed it shut.

_(later that night) _

paige felt the familiar sting of her eyes but manage to pull back the tears. no way was she going to cry. not now , not ever. She stares into the empty echoless walls of her hotel room earlier events haunting her. she was oblivious to the blonde diva staring at her with worrisome.

"paige?" emma whispered.

she didn't answer right away. the pain was just to much for her handle. "y-yes?"

"are you okay." she knew it was a stupid question but she didn't know what to say.

"i dont think i'll ever be okay after this..." emma decided to leave the young anti diva alone, she knew her friend was hurting.

not to long after that the familiar sound of light snores met paige ears. she turned over to see the australian diva fast asleep. she sighed and for the rest of the night stared at the wall oblivious to how fast her life was going to change...

_Review Guys :)_


	2. Paradise Lost

Chapter 2 ; Paradise Lost

Being doleful had never been part of Paige repertoire. She was always praised for having a elated attitude. But as these weeks past , Emma noted a sudden change in her friends demeanor. She was ... dejected to say the least.

"You hungry?"

"No, I'm alright," she replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Are you sure ? I heard catering had your favorite-"

"I said I'm alright."

Its been like this for awhile now. Emma will try to strike a conversation with the diva only to be shut down.

"Paige," she placed her hand on both shoulder. there was no acknowledgement from the diva "I know your hurting right now but you have to move on. This isn't you. You are way stronger then this."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Emma sighed, "Paige.."

"He promised me he wouldn't hurt me."

The blonde diva heart instantly dropped. The young diva face appeared to be an agony, but when she spoke, her voice revealed venom rather than pain, "He promised me.."

Emma couldn't think of nothing to say. All she could do was comfort the now weeping diva in her arms soothing her with words, "its okay , its going to be okay."

She knew deep down it wouldn't.

x-_**x**_

_"You either adapt or perish."_

She stood in front of the main monitor of the arena, her tear - rimmed eyes glaring at her former lover. The unfamiliar evil glint came across his eyes as he deprecate to

the crowd. She was so consumed by her former lover speech she didn't realize the blue eye superstar standing next to her.

"Rough night?"

Startled by the deep voice she quickly turned her head around and froze.

"Excuse me?" She mumbled sharply in the coldest, most calculating voice she could muster.

"I said -"

"I know what you said."

Randy ran his tongue along his thin lips. He smirked slightly as he watch her eyes hardened. His arms crossed against his chest. "You seem upset." his eyes wander towards the monitor before returning to her. "It wouldn't have to do with a certain former shield member now would it?"

"Im giving you 5 seconds to get out of my face or i swear to god-"

He waved her off. "Please Paige. No need to be hostile. I'm just here to have a simple conversation with you thats all."

Word after word that flowed from his lips angered her more by the second. Rage boiled through her body. She barely had a chance to think of her actions. In a lightening blur she threw her hand forward as hard as she could, whipping it across his face. The sound of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls.

A look of disbelief crossed his face but soon replace by anger.

_Oh shit_

She didn't have time to react as his hand slithered up her throat and slammed her into the wall in a fast motion.

He brought his forehead to hers, his face devoid of any emotions. "I should fucking kick your skull right now. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME ?"

His hands felt like ice as they closed in a vise like grip around her neck. The crazed look in his eyes terrified her as his grip became tighter and tighter. Her nails dug into his skin but his grip was unyielding. She began to see dark spots across her vision as she became more and more frantic. Tears of frustration stream from her eyes. Seconds later a voice called out.

"ORTON!"

For a fleeing moment everything stopped. If there was a time she was more relieved to hear her voice it will defiantly be now.

She waited , and waited , and waited, and finally his grip on her neck disappeared. Randy felt a sense of satisfaction watching her hit the floor with a cry. The incoming rush of air consuming her lungs made her cough violently. Never in her life did she feel so humiliated and belittle.

Seconds later she hears retreating footsteps and for a moment she thinks shes alone.

"Paige ?"

She looked up from her position on the floor. Her shoulders were hunched, and posture defensive. Stephanie features held no type of emotion. "You should have your neck checked out. " and with that she turned on heel leaving the young diva on the floor.

Paige watched her retreating form with so much hate. she wasn't sure if she would be able to survive this disaster.

_"Fuck my life."_

Before she knew it the tears began falling down her face wasn't what she envision what her life would be like. She lost everything. For what exactly? Love she convinced herself. Love was her greatest weakness.

"Paige?"

She swore to herself. For god sake not now. She looked up, his eyes were focused on her.

She felt her mouth open but no sound came out.

"Why are you on the ground crying and what the hell happened to your neck ?"

Paige felt the familiar panic settling in. "Orton h-he choked me." She whispered.

His normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in anger; his nostrils flaring. "That son of a bitch. watch when i get my hands on him."

Her eyes widen immediately as he vented out his anger. It was very rare that the samoan superstar curse. Before she knew it he took a hold of her arms raising her off the ground softly.

She winced but still was able to give him a smile of gratitude.

"Get your stuff your riding with me and Dean."

As both walked away , they didn't realize the former architect superstar watching in the dark with a look that'll have The Undertaker hauling his ass away. All he saw was red.

Payback is a bitch. And boy was he going to make sure they suffer.

**_Thanks for the reviews last chapter, made me want to update even faster. Keep the reviews coming and i'll keep the chapters rolling in. _**


	3. Alone

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews i really appreciate it. (And to reply to Wolfgirl2013 comment last chapter Undertaker was not watching Paige & Roman lol)

Chapter 3: Alone

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Roman rolled his eyes in annoyance as he slammed shut the trunk of the car. Leave it to Dean to be a asshole.

"She's riding with us."

Dean glared at the divas champion. She looked calm and careless standing there, her leather jacket slightly open and her hands shoved into her pockets. He noted her eyes were red and puffy.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm riding with her."

With ground teeth she finally looked at him , eyes narrowed. "No need to be a asshole."

He laughed. That son of a bitch actually laughed at her. "You have some nerve babe. Let me make this perfectly clear to you. Don't think i don't know you knew something about Seth plan to turn his back on us." There was no humor in his voice. "So you could take your innocent act and shove it up your as-"

"DEAN THATS ENOUGH." Roman yelled out. She watch as his smirk faded replacing it with a dark scowl. He looked to say to something but automatically stop. He sent Paige a look and got in the car without another word.

Except small talk between Dean and Roman, The ride to the hotel was silent for the most part. Paige sat in the backseat and looked out the window. She didn't think it was possible to feel more tired than she did right now and before she knew it she was out cold.

"I still don't understand why you let her ride with us."

"She needed help." After a shitty week , Roman was in no mood for Deans attitude.

"Since when did you become captain save a girl ?" Roman tongue trailed across his teeth slowly, his patience beginning to wear thin. He decided to ignore his comment and thankfully Dean drop the subject.

_**x-x**_

"Are you sure this is something you want to do ?" Hunter knew he wasn't, hell he wasn't sure himself but there was one thing he was sure of...

He wanted revenge.

"I'm sure her actions on Orton deserve some consequences so why not ?"

"Seth .. you know this is something the Board will not be happy about and being she was your former lover -"

He quickly cut him off "Key word Former," he leaned back into his chair holding his coffee cup noticing the CEO growing discomfort. "Like i said there must repercussion for her actions. What better than her losing the title to the person she won it from?"

A silence came before them before Hunter reliantly agreed. " Now if don't mind , i have a important phone call to make." taking that as his cue, he stood up , turned on his heel and hurried out the room.

The sight of Roman comforting Paige last monday night raw resulted in a volatile emotion state for the two tone hair superstar. He was already hell bent on getting revenge after she kneed him and the sight of them made him more angrier. He was to oblivious to the bigger picture...

Jealously stemmed from a place of Love in a relationship. He still had feelings for Paige.

To bad he had to find that out the hard way.

_**x-x**_

The next morning Paige walked a block to the diner that was not to far from the hotel. She pushed open the door to the diner and cautiously stepped inside her nostrils were assailed with the rich aroma of coffee. She settled herself on a stool at the counter, instantly ordering a cup of coffee. Paige glanced around absentmindedly as she waited for her coffee. Almost every booth had someone seated in one.

"Here you go," the waitress said "I wasn't sure if you wanted cream or sugar, so I brought it over anyway."

Paige grabbed the coffee, "Thank you." With a silent nod the waitress walked away. She took a sip of her coffee, her fingers tapping lightly against the counter as she ran her tongue slowly against her teeth. The vibration of her pocket brought her out of her thoughts as she grabbed a hold of her phone. It was a text from Emma.

Emma: Hey you okay ? I didn't see you since monday

Paige: I've been riding with Roman and Dean.

She took another sip of her coffee before her phone vibrated again.

Emma: Are you serious ?

Paige : Long story , i'll explain later.

"Good morning sunshine." Her eyes closed for a brief second before opening them again.

you got to be kidding me

She turned and saw his lean figure resting against the counter on the opposing side from her. His usually glass cold eyes held humor and she wanted nothing better to do then wipe that smug look in his face.

"You looking mighty lovely today." He whispered lowly. He lifted his fingers to her face and brushed them along her cheek softly.

She smacked his hand "Get your god damn hands off of me Orton."

He leaned toward her almost enjoying the fear that came across her eyes. There was a rush of adrenaline when he saw fear in her eyes. It meant control. "I suggest you lose that attitude of yours right now. We wouldn't want a replay of what happened at Raw now would we. "

She stared open mouthed at him for a moment before clasping her mouth shut. He grinned at her and she looked from his face down to where the now cold cups of coffee sat, the steam gone and she closed her eyes again before speaking.

"Why are you here?"

"To simply give you a heads up." Her eye flung open a look a confusion came across her feature.

"Your losing your Divas championship."

"Your lying."

"I'm a lot of things but if theres one thing I'm not is a liar."

Her finger tips rolled across the edge of the red booth table. The roughness scratched at her skin, but she ignored the feeling, a pain within much deeper. "He had something to do with this didn't he?"

"Who ?"

"Seth.." Her voice was meant to have been strong, but it wavered.

Silence. That confirmed everything she needed to know. With trembling steps she stormed past Randy and out the of the diner. A tear rolled from the corner of her eyes down her cheek. She never felt so betrayed in her life. How could he ?

_**x-x**_

Days past since that morning.

Sometimes, in the darkest hours of the night, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep, endless thoughts passing through her mind. Her former lover sent displeasure shimmer feeling pulsing her body.

"Paige," She was startled by the voice behind her. She furrowed her brow as she spun around.

" Mr. Hunter will like to see you in his office " Jane, one of the crew workers, stated quickly. Her heart stopped for a second before she sighed to herself. With a silent nod she slowly walked through the backstage area towards the office.

Paige rounded the corner finally reaching her destination. Wasting no time , she quickly lifted a hand to knock on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called out. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she opened the door.

Her gaze lingered to him. He looked every bit as tired as she was.

"You wanted to see me ?"

"Yes , as you must know , management has not been quite fond of your title reign. Theres talk about you losing your title to Aj when she returns."

"How about you tell me the real reason why I'm losing the title."

His eyes grew wide at her words. "Excuse me?"

"I said tell me the real reason why I'm losing the title."she repeated, oblivious to the clenching of both my hands. She felt the familiar anger beginning to settle in. Fucking bastard.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"BULLSHIT." She flung out the seat before slamming both her hands on his desk. "Don't play games with me. I know that mother fucker Seth has something to do with this."

There was a brief silence before a whispered in a warning tone" Lower your voice right now."

Suddenly the door flung open and demeanor slowly changed when she turned around. An awkward silence began to settle between them, neither one not knowing what to say to each other. His icy eyes searched hers and she felt rage shoot through her again.

With one giant stride she stood in front of him and gently rested her hand beneath his chin, "Look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Don't touch m-"

"TELL ME." She cried out.

She waited and waited. And he said the words the crushed her world into pieces.

"Yes."

Her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits. Her insides were spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. Her hands closed into fists daring him to say something. She didn't wait!

Then she let go with a right uppercut to his cheek that sent him flying with a speed of light. His body made contact with the wall and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes. She didn't give him time to recover and before she knew it she was sending rounds of fury of punches to him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ? YOU FUCKING PROMISE ME YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME YOU SON OF BITCH."

"Paige thats enough !" Hunter yelled out.

His words went unheard. She was far to gone. Suddenly she was pulled from her former lover in a vice grip. She screamed and yelled trying to get out the grip.

"Paige stop!"

"Let me go." Paige tried to push Randy away. "Let me fucking go!"

She broke down. Her red eyes stared at her former lover who looked up at her with a look of anger and guilt. She didn't bother to say another word and stormed out of the office leaving behind a part of her life she wanted nothing to do with.


End file.
